


50 Days

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 50 Sentences [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon Era, Fluff, Marriage, Multi, One swear, Polyamory, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Promise- “We’re gonna stay together this time, right?” Roxas asks, and the answer is out of Lea’s mouth before he even processes it, having promised himself long before it was even a question.





	50 Days

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with these, I rearranged the sentences to be as chronological as possible.

  1. Strength- Axel flaunted his chakram as if he was strong and unafraid, but Saix could see the weakness that had whittled its way into his chest, the weakness of caring for someone else as much as yourself.
  2. View- Roxas’ favorite thing is staring out from over the clock tower because not only can he watch the sky painted in an array of colors but also see how vast the world is and how many people there are in it.
  3. Wings- Xion notices the birds more often now, notices how easily they soar through the sky, no limits within sight; if only she had the ability to grab Roxas and Axel and take flight, leaving all their troubles behind.
  4. Cold- Xion's hand is cold in his as she shatters into pieces, like splintering ice, and although Roxas doesn’t comprehend what is happening, the chill seeps into his being.
  5. Run- Axel wants nothing more than to take hold of Roxas’ hand and run, for them to flee this place and never look back, for that to somehow bring Xion back to them and make everything suddenly work out, but that isn’t how things go--they both know it.
  6. Ring- The heat of the ring of fire surrounding him and Roxas burns just as fiercely inside Axel's chest at how fucked up his existence has become.
  7. Search- Lea doesn’t understand why he still feels like he is searching for someone, feels when he looks at Sora and sees Roxas that he is forgetting something profoundly important.
  8. Dream- He dreams about a girl with black hair and blue eyes; he does not know who she is but he can feel her name on his tongue and wetness on his eyelashes when he wakes.
  9. Wait-Sora said he would bring Roxas back, so Lea will be patient and wait; patience has never been his strong suit but Kairi knows a thing or two about that and said she'd be happy to give him some pointers.
  10. Hope- There is hope blooming in Lea’s chest now where Axel’s pessimism had once been.
  11. Breathe- When Xion takes her second first breath, she loses it just as quickly, because she’s alive and Axel and Roxas are there, and so is Sora, and she’s too caught up feeling happy to remember to breathe.
  12. Drink- Lea holds Xion's face in his hands, drinking the sight of her in, a sight his eyes and heart had missed even though his brain had told him to forget; tears blur his vision of her as he whispers, "Glad to have you back."
  13. Hurricane-Roxas' emotions grew into something volatile, much like a hurricane of anger and sadness and bitterness, but one look at Xion returned to him is enough to calm unsteady waters.
  14. Forgotten-Looking at Xion now, Roxas cannot understand how he could have ever forgotten her.
  15. Laugh- Once their tears finally passed came laughter, happy giddy laughter as they hugged each other.
  16. Promise- “We’re gonna stay together this time, right?” Roxas asks, and the answer is out of Lea’s mouth before he even processes it, having promised himself long before it was even a question. 
  17. Candle- Lea decides the best way for them to celebrate is with a birthday cake, technically you could call it Xion's birthday, but seeing as Roxas never got a birthday party before either, he insists they blow out the candles together.
  18. Midnight- It’s well past midnight when the duo cracks open Axel’s door to crawl into his bed, one on either side.
  19. Mask- Xion stares long-hours at her reflection, a true reflection; her head is still wrapping around the fact she has a set face now rather than an interpretive mask.
  20. Body- It takes a bit of time to adjust to having her own body and not having Sora’s thoughts constantly conflicting with her own, but Roxas and Axel are there to help her each step of the way.
  21. Unknown- The future was unknown, which was exhilarating as it was terrifying. 
  22. Farewells-It’s a bit bittersweet having to say farewells to their group of friends only just having finally met all together, but they know there will be plenty of time to see them all in the future.
  23. Journey- This was the start to a new journey of a different kind, one that involved paint colors and shampoo scents.
  24. World- Twilight Town marked their beginning, Roxas’ intermedium, and hopefully it would make a good ending. 
  25. Gravity- Roxas had always felt pulled toward the two of them, as if by gravity, and now, after everything, he knows that was his heart he had been feeling.
  26. Overwhelmed- Kissing for the first time is intense and kissing both of them is overwhelming, but overwhelming in a good way, a better than good way, a way she cannot begin to describe.
  27. Memory- It’s sad how even the most treasured of memories can be fleeting; all Lea can do is hold onto those closest to him and strive each day to strike something memorable so as to never be forgotten, or worse, to let himself forget, again.
  28. Lock- It’s hard, honestly, for Lea to not lock the two of them up inside their apartment so that he knows they will remain there safe and sound, and if he were still _Axel_ he is sure he would have.
  29. Silence- Sometimes, Roxas stays awake just so that he can watch the other two as they sleep; sometimes he has to remind himself that he will still remember both of them when he wakes up in the morning.
  30. Ice- One of the first things they bought for their apartment was a second freezer to hold their stash of ice cream.
  31. Box- Axel watches as Xion’s face scrunches adorably as she studies the box in her hands, slowly reading the word _tampons._
  32. Fever- “Axel’s gonna die!” they both yell frantically at Sora over the gummiphone only to be told that everyone gets a fever every once in a while.
  33. Fall- Even separated, Roxas would still occasionally fall into Sora's mind.
  34. Whisper- Anytime Roxas feels his emotions start to bubble up, he can hear a whisper of reason telling him to calm down; it’s obviously Sora.
  35. Cover- “So, what’s the deal with you three?” Sora asks, and Lea scrambles for a cover story, but Roxas beats him to the punch, “Don’t even start mister ‘I’m so in love with Riku and Kairi.’”
  36. Eclipse- An eclipse in rational judgment has led Roxas to having to answers a barrage of questions from their friends, but it's worth the payoff. 
  37. Red- Not many couples have a special color, but they are cool enough to have two: red, the color that travels the farthest, and mint, the color of the treat that began something beyond friendship.
  38. Talk- They still like listening to Axel talk, he has a way of explaining things that makes everything simple to understand, even if it is something they already do.
  39. Lies- Axel is still a liar, but they are able to catch him in them more often than not now, and dish out the necessary punishment.
  40. Temptation- It's really easy to lead Xion to believe false answers to her questions, but somehow, Lea manages to fight off the worst of the temptation.
  41. Fire- Axel has always been fire, but Roxas and Xion remind him that that does not have to mean deadly
  42. Hero- Lea always wanted to become a hero; he doesn’t say he succeeded because Xion always beats him to it.
  43. Talent- Roxas has a talent for blowing things out of proportion; unfortunately Axel’s talent is fanning the flames, but fortunately, Xion seems to have a knack for dousing them.
  44. Highway- “I think we’re lost,” Xion repeats; again Roxas huffs and emphasizes that he just missed his turn and he knows exactly where they are, thank you very much.
  45. Music- Out of the three of them, Roxas is the best singer, but that does not stop Xion from belting out in song as she does menial tasks around the apartment.
  46. Forever- _Forever_ , Axel once said atop the clock tower; Roxas thinks about that often while inside of Sora and even more often after; he thinks about it when Axel asks the question and feels the answer in his bones when Xion presents herself in white.
  47. Formal- Roxas scowls at the look Axel’s giving him when he says, “I think it’s time I give you a lesson in formal wear.”
  48. Silk- “Xion!” Kairi cries when she sees her in the silk wedding gown, “They are gonna flip!”
  49. Sacred- Axel said marriage is something sacred and shouldn’t be taken lightly, so Xion says her vows in a loud and clear voice so that everyone knows this is not a matter to be taken lightly.
  50. Dance- After each of them has danced with one another and Lea is about to pass Roxas back to Xion, her eyes light up like diamonds and she jumps behind him and begins to move with her arms outstretched toward Roxas so that the three of them sway together.



**Author's Note:**

> I would not have written them getting married but it just sort of happened, so yes, the three of them got married. Fight me


End file.
